narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hikari Mitsukyo
Classification Hikari Mitsukyo '''is a kunoichiof Sunagakurefrom the Mitsukyo Clan of Kirigakure. Hikari grew up estranged from her clan but possessed the powerful Crystal ReleaseKekkei Genkai. As her abilities and ninja fame increased, Hikari became known as the '''Crystal Maiden. Hikari serves as the Kazekage's main bodyguard and shadow the Suna. Background Her family was born in the head branch of the Mitsukyo clan with her father Setsuko being the head of the clan. Before she was born, tension had begun to rise within the clan concerning the leader of the branch family spreading false rumors of mistreatment. A few weeks before her birth, the branch family planned a revolt in ridding the clan of the current head to "purify" what had been tainted. Setsuko feared for his wife and unborn child, so he confronted the revolters in a plea for peace. Unfortunately for the Mitsukyo family, they were not looking for peace, they were looking for a change. When Setsuko approached, they attacked him and the other head leaders. Before they reached Megumi, a clan shinobi warned the woman of the death of her husband and helped her escape the compound. Megumi fled from Kirigakure with the help of shinobi friends and made way for Konohagakure. Halfway through the journey, word came to the traveling group that the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox had rampaged through the village, desecrating the land and ultimately killing the Fourth Hokage. The sudden news made Megumi realize that staying in Konoha would be unobtainable with the recent attack and made way for the second closest hidden village, Sunagakure. It took four days for Megumi to reach Sunagakure. The shinobi accompanying her had returned back to Kirigakure once they realized she was safe form her own clan. Upon finally reaching the hidden village, Megumi collapsed at the entrance of the village due to fatigue. The Suna shinobi guarding the entrance brought her to the medical hospital where she went into labor. Hikari was born the day her mother arrived in Suna and was given Sunagakure citizenship. Her mother, however, had a hard time gaining citizenship in the village because of her being a shinobi of Kirigakure. It wasn't until Megumi brought up the reason for her desertion to Kiri that she was allowed partial citizenship into Sunagakure. Megumi was denied access to continuing her life as a shinobi and was denied traveling back to Kirigakure. Hikari lived a happy childhood with her mother in Suna. They lived in the upper-class levels of the village with her mother's crystal design store funding their living. Hikari kept a healthy lifestyle and grew to be a friendly girl with many friends in her younger years. At six years old, her mother began her ninja training. Megumi knew better than to begin with harsh training so started Hikari with simple chakra control. The training took away a lot of Hikari's time to play with other children her age. Whenever she did have time to play, Hikari liked to play with the boys because they wanted to play the "rough and cool games". Megumi upped her daughters' training to small exercises and weapon accuracy at seven, the same age Hikari joined the ninja academy. Her training continued outside of school with her mother's guidance with additions of taijutsu, and ninjutsu concerning her kekkei genkai. Personality As a child, Hikari was a very calm and sweet child. She lived her entire life with only her mother and she never knew what having siblings or cousins was like. As she grew older she began to reach out with other young kids around her age. Before entering the academy, Megumi began to teach Hikari chakra control and other forms of ninja exercise. Hikari spent less and less time with children her age and developed a more mature outlook on life and the ninja path. During her years enrolled in the ninja academy, Hikari is picked on for her young age in relativeness to the class she graduated with. She became more closed off with others and took a cautious approach in speaking. Once she graduates from the academy and joins a team Hikari retains her quiet composure. Hikari was put off by her teammates Daisuke and Sayuri from the age gap. She felt they would tease her and grew a bitterness towards them. Her feelings of anger stemmed from others believing she was too weak to have graduated and she combated this with a need to control situations. In early missions with her team, Hikari would fight for leadership control and would instigate arguments with her teammates. When she wasn't arguing she was observant and quiet; very opposite from her aggressive demeanor. At the start of Part I, Hikari has matured out of her controlling behavior and swaps in with sarcasm. Hikari regards her teammates as friends, but she allows them to see her disclosed attitude as indifference to them. Her display of reserves masks her true caring attitude and hides her emotions well from others. Sayuri and Daisuke are her two closest friends and at times she considers them family. She would never tell them this as she feels that the only way for them to acknowledge her is if she shows her strength and maturity. She respects Sayuri's knowledge and his strategical mind, but she sees his lack of offensive style as means of laziness. Hikari has the tendency to scold Sayuri for not practicing enough when they spare. Daisuke, on the other hand, faces most of Hikari's aggression. He sees Hikari as an easy target to tease and comments on any little thing Hikari does. Hikari causes most fights, but Daisuke is the reason for most, if not all, fights. Hikari uses her aggression as a way to show her strength. In her mind, she would rather be feared or at least perceived in am aggresive manner than seen as a small ninja. During the Chūnin Exams, Hikari plans for the team to not give anything away unless absolutely necessary. She knew that many of the other shinobi would be watching everyone's move and expressed to her teammate's to be emotionless when around others. Throughout the entirety of the exams, Hikari acted in a more innocent manner around the Rookie Nine. Her false attitude gave a more innocent vibe to her appearance and tricked many into thinking that she and her team were weaker. This is where you will write about your OC's personal traits, such as attitude towards other characters, way of thinking, likings and personal opinions Appearance Hikari has naturally black hair with tanned skin. She features the signature clan golden eyes that all members of the Mitsukyo clan possess. Compared to her mother, she fits the standard look of Sunagakure citizens better. As a child, she always kept her hair at shoulders length, so as to not get in the way of training. During Part I Hikari notices that her hair is still in the way at times and starts putting her hair up into a ponytail during missions. As she gets older throughout the story her features take on a more wisened and serious look from the many missions and death she has seen. In Part I Hikari wears a black short-sleeved kimono-style dress with black spandex underneath. The dress has a dark blue liner around the edges with a dark blue belt around the waist. Hikari wears black open-toed high ankle sandals. Her hair is usually kept in a high ponytail with her having small wisps of hair framing her face. She sports the signature Sunagakure forehead protector around her neck loosely. After the Chūnin Exams, Hikari changes the sort sleeves to a loose elbow length. She wears black fingerless gloves with a mesh guard on her left arm. Her hair also has become longer and she now keeps it out of her normal ponytail. Hikari doesn't wear makeup and see's a young ninja who wears makeup as weak. Hikari's outfit is reminiscent of her mothers day to day outfit and reflects what Mitsukyo members wear if they are ninja. In Part II, Hikari wears a black kimono-style dress. This time the sleeves reach her hands and are loose. The neckline of the dress is looser with the sides loosely ending at her collar bones. The length of the dress is slightly longer now reaching her mid-thigh. The blue belt around her waist is now wider and supports a scroll bag tied in the back. She wears black knee-high boots and maintains wears black fingerless gloves that reach up to her forearm. When in the village Hikari ties the ninja band around her belt, but during missions, she doesn't wear it. The lining of her kimono sleeves has straps inside that hold crystal shuriken and kunai. Her hair is now low to her waist with crystal beads woven into her hair through braids and knots. During secretive missions, Hikari wears a dark grey mask. The mask has a painted tanuki animal face with grey ears on the top. During the kage summit, Hikari wears a mesh guard underneath her dress and switches her knee-length boots to thigh-length. The blue belt switches to black and instead of a bag she wears one medium scroll tied behind the belt. The dress itself flows out more on the edges and is slightly open in the front, showing the black spandex underneath. Her hair has also become wilder with more beads and braids. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Hikari, like all the other shinobi, don the standard attire of her village inclusive of a flak jacket. Two years after the war, Hikari wears the same black kimono but this time she keeps her arms out of the sleeves and leaves it hanging around her waist by the belt. In replace of the kimono top, she wears a black backless and sleeveless top. she wears shorter black gloves and mesh guards on both arms that end at her forearms. Her hair is still the same length with many beads and braids. Her boots are black close-toed thigh boots. Abilities Hikari was trained by her mother before the academy and well into her teens as well having Akira sensei teach her along the way. Before Part II, Hikari had traveled to Kirigakure to be trained by fellow clan members after word had spread that the clans' feud had ceased and Hikari and Megumi were welcome back. Being able to train inside her own clan pushed Hikari to become stronger and to reach her ambition of becoming a Suna Anbu shinobi. Before reaching her goal, Hikari had trained vigorously with no ends to her training. Her time in the Chūnin exams had her realize that she needed to get stronger and that feeling further arose as she became friends with Gaara and the Sand Siblings. Hikari wanted to be able to protect her newfound friends, especially Gaara who at one point became the kazekage. Hikari felt the only way to achieve her dream was to become a part of the Anbu and take the role as the Kazekage's personal guard. Chakra and Physical Prowess Hikari has a large chakra reserve from her kekkei genkai, which shows in her battle against Deidara alongside Gaara when the Akatsuki are after the One-Tails, Shukaku. In the early stages of her life, she began to work on controlling her reserves so as to not expel too much chakra in an attack. This early training has given Hikari an immense control over her chakra output and intake. In Part I, Hikari had the best control over her team, however, she lacked the physical power need in a fight to do excessive damage. Further training from Akira Sensei gave the extra strength Hikari was lacking in her attacks. Hikari is a long range and short range fighter; her crystal release allows her to attack at any range. She fights best at short range however due to her high levels in taijutsu. In Part II, however, Hikari learns a plethora of new Jutsu abilities that give her the advantage in long range combat, as seen when she is sent to deal with rogue sand-nin who specialized in puppets. Hikari is least adept in genjutsu from lacking the need to learn it in her younger years. It wasn't until after the Chūnin exams did Hikari realize that she would need to learn how to combat against genjutsu if she wished to ultimately become Anbu. In Part II, she is able to identify and release genjutsus on her own and can cast minor crystal genjutsus on enemies. Ninjutsu In the academy, Hikari was able to perform the basic cloning and imitation jutsus perfectly. Once brought into a team, Hikari learned of her natural water affinity and began to learn the basics of water release from Akira Sensei. Attacks such as Water Release: Water Bowl became jutsus that Hikari learned and began to frequently use. Hikari is also trained in the art of shurikenjutsu, enabling her to throw weapons at a deadly speed with proficient accuracy. During her time as a genin and Chūnin, Hikari began to learn jutsus that were capable of imprisoning someone, completely destroying someone, and also jutsus that strengthened her own taijutsu capabilities. Hikari also has the ability to sense nearby peoples chakra and determine who they are depending on if they have met. With sensing the chakra, she can also feel a person's aura and determine the nature of a person's intentions. Her sensory perception allows her to monitor the distance a person is from her, determine their chakra reserves, and also know a possible speed at which a person is going. Hikari is also inept to bukijutsu as she later in Part II uses Chakra blades to fight in short range battles and a tantō to increase her range. Kekkei Genkai Hikari possesses a special bloodline limit known as Crystal Release. This ninja art is unique to the Mitsukyo clan stationed in Kirigakure. To create the kekkei genkai, the mixture of a water affinity and earth affinity are combined. Many people had believed this special blood limit to be rare due to it never being mentioned in a war and for little to no information being held of it. The reason for no real information was due to the few shinobi of the Mitsukyo Clan being present in shinobi wars. The crystal release allows Hikari to convert matter into a dense crystal. This matter can be tangible such a rock or trees to intangible such as moisture in the air. Other nature affinities can also be converted into a crystal, however, lightning is the one weakness found in the kekkei genkai. Fire and air are the two affinities that cannot be converted into crystals, however, they can be blocked. When used on a person, crystal release completely crystalizes a person in a solid crystal, so much so that if the crystal is broken the person is shattered into crystal fractures. Hikari uses her kekkei genkai to build a protective coating on her arms in a fight using crystal armor or by building a barrier to keep enemies away by using Crystal Release: Crimson Fruit. During the Fourth Great Shinobi War, Hikari was able to crystalize hundreds of white Zetsu's with her kekkei genkai and became a huge asset on the front lines alongside the Konoha 11. Intelligence Hikari received very high marks in the academy at a very young age. She was able to quickly understand and put into practice things she learned through reading and through tactile scenarios such as training or battle. Sometimes Hikari had a hard time not rushing into a battle head-on, but as she grew older she matured and began to approach battles in a calm and calculating way. This is not to say however that Hikari does not think before she acts. Hikari is a very cunning and calculating girl when it comes to observing others, pointing out weaknesses or in receiving information. In her mind she comes up with imaginative scenarios with countless actions and plans to follow each one should they happen. This outlandish thinking of her has surprisingly helped her on the battlefield numerous times. Her most useful tactics are to use her crystal clones to distract an opponent before encasing them in a crystal at moments they least expect. Hikari's mind is thought to be running at extreme speeds of thought and processing throughout the day. With her quick thinking and calculating moves, Hikari has a strikingly good memory. Her memory serves her in battles by remembering weaknesses, mistakes, and jutsus to help her gain the upper hand in any battle. Status Pre-Naruto Before the story of Naruto begins, Hikari was stationed in Sunagakure alongside Team Akira with two other genins; Daisuke Ootonari and Sayuri Goro. The team was formed by the Kazekage as a special unit composed of the three youngest graduates out of the academy at that time. The team was evenly balanced with Hikari excelling in ninjutsu, Sayuri specializing in genjutsu, and Daisuke performing taijutsu. The jonin in charge of the team was Akira Genji, a high-level jonin who had once been a part of the Kazekage guard force. On the team, Hikari was the youngest out of the two boys which ensued many remarks of her height compared to them. Before any missions were given to the young team Akira had the young genins perform small team building practices and exercises to help them form bonds and strengthen teamwork. The first practice the team did together was a mini form of Capture the Flag. The three genins were given a flag and through teamwork, they had to keep Akira sensei from taking the flag before time was up. The team had a hard time distributing who would do what in the practice as Daisuke felt Hikari's antics at trying to control the situation was too overbearing with her young age. Sayuri felt that he was the best at being the leader and confronting Akira head and ran off before the other two could make a plan. Daisuke continued to argue with Hikari over who should be the leader until the two heard a yell from Sayuri. Without thinking both took off towards their fellow comrade while leaving the flag open with no protection. In the end, it had been a trick set up by Akira sensei to see what would happen the moment a fellow teammate was captured or cornered. Though the group failed the practice, Akira commended Daisuke and Hikari for rushing to Sayuri's aid when they could have left him defenseless. She did, however, explain to them that moments where you are protecting information or a person, you should never fight over who is in charge and rather come with a compromise in the best way to approach a situation. Team Akira continued to train together and take D-rank missions as a way to grow in their understanding of the shinobi life until their sensei felt it was time to begin C-rank missions after taking D-ranks for two months. The first C-rank mission was to help transport exported goods to the Land of Valleys. The mission was an overall success with the transport, the only deterrence being Sayuri having an allergic reaction to a bee sting. Over the next couple of months, the team's cooperation became sturdy and built with trust. They still had the occasional fights and quarrels; instigated by Hikari. Akira trained her students to the best of their abilities in their first full year as a group in combat and survival techniques. In their year of training, Daisuke learned of his wind nature, and Sayuri's fire nature and Hikari's water nature. Thankfully for Daisuke and Hikari, Akira had both affinities. For Sayuri, another jōnin was brought in to help teach him how to properly use ninjutsu. Part I In Progress Part II In Progress Trivia *The name Hikari means "light" (ひかり), referencing the happiness or cheeriness of a person. The Clan name "Mitsukyo" is derived from the word Mitsuko (光子). In Japanese Hikari's full name would be translated as "Shinning Child in the Light" ( 光子ひかり). *Hikari held and A in taijutsu and ninjutsu, but had a C in Genjutsu. She was remarked for working well with others in a team scenario, but she sometimes has a hard time not telling people what do do. *Her hobbies are training and reading new books *Hikari wishes to one day fight and win against Gaara and; in a friendly match of course *Her favorite foods are sashimi, hanami dango, and onigiri. Her least favorite foods are squid and anything with too many spices. *Hikari has completed overall 63 missions total: 8 D-rank, 23 C-rank, 10 B-rank, 14 A-rank, 8 S-rank *Hikari's favorite phrase throughout the series has been "Change for the better" ''(改善, ''Kaizen), ''her favorite word throughout the third data books is "t''ruth" (真実, shinjitsu). Reference All pictures referencing my OC is made by hapuriainen on deviantart.com Category:DRAFT